


hemisphere

by aquila (pipistrelle)



Series: drift dictionary [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/aquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mechanics of mind-melding. It doesn't work the way everyone thinks it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hemisphere

One pilot, one hemisphere -- one half a Jaeger control system. It takes the full capacity of a human brain to handle one arm as long as an oil tanker, one leg as powerful as an avalanche, a 90-degree field of sensor arrays and a plasma cannon.

Mako isn’t Raleigh’s other half, and Raleigh isn’t Mako’s. They are the halves, not of each other, but of something much greater than either of them.

When the corpus callosum is cut, the hemispheres of a human brain can continue to function, though inefficiently and sometimes at cross-purposes. But no brain would ever choose that fate.

Why reduce yourself to merely a half, when you could be part of a whole?

 


End file.
